Vidas
by Nee-chan Asakura
Summary: Trata sobre la vida de unos adolescentes,que son amigos.Ninfomanía, anorexia, discriminación,problemas familiares, desamor,depresiones... algunos de los problemas que tendrán que superar para ser felices. Cuidado! lemmon! parejas yaoi, yuri y hetero!
1. SAKURA

Naruto no es mio, ni puede serlo. Pertenece a kishimoto, no hay animo de lucro, y esto sólo es diversión sana.

CUIDADO. En este fic aparecen escenas explícitas de sexo.

CUIDADO. Aparecen relaciones homosexuales, heterosexuales.

Aparecen muchas parejas, y muchos líos de cama. Pero las parejas finales están decididas:

Naruto x sasuke

Deidara X Itachi

Sakura x Sai

Gaara x Lee

Diálogos:

Persona que habla :- lo que dice-

Sakura:- soy pelirosa.-

Pensamientos:

_En cursiva_

Antes de empezar, explicaré que hay una presentación de cada personaje, se narra un suceso de cuando tenían 14 años, para presentarlos, algo que les marco. Después, pasan tres años. Y a partir de ahí, comienza la verdadera historia. Será algo largo, pienso hacer muchos conflictos. Se aceptan sugerencias.

No os lo perdáis.

Este es el comienzo de sakura.

_Oscuridad. Es lo único que veo hoy, ya no tengo mundo, no soy nada. No tengo a nadie por quién luchar, ni nadie se preocupa por mi. Mis padres hoy han estado discutiendo. Mi abuela quiere que me vaya a vivir con mi madre a Madrid. Pero ella, dice que tengo que quedarme en _

_el pueblo con mis tíos, según ella estaré mejor allí, porque no tendré nada que hacer. Que se vaya ella, la muy puta no me quiere dejar en paz. Mi abuelo quiere que me quede aquí, ha dicho que soy su pequeño angel. Es la única persona que sabe que existo en esta casa. Hoy voy a ir con mi padre a la playa. Dice que necesito dejar de salir por una temporada con Ino y las otras, que no son muy buena compañía. Él qué sabrá, si le he encontrado maria en el armario. Aún que en estos momentos ya no la tiene en su propiedad_.

_Escucho pasos, alguien está subiendo las escaleras. Parece que viene a mi habitación. Es demasiado pronto, mi padre debería venir dentro de unas horas para llevarme a la playa._

_La puerta de mi habitación se abre, y aparece Sai. Mi primo es alto, esbelto, peliazul y delgado. Tiene 16 años, nos llevamos bastante bien, para los 2 años que nos diferencian. Se sienta en mi cama, justo al lado de mi. _

Sai: -Hola,pequeña.

Sakura: - No soy pequeña.- _como detesto que me llame as_i. –Y lo sabes- _miro su cara, esta sonriendo, me acerco a él y le beso. Él me responde, y empieza a acariciar mis muslos por encima del camisón._

Sai: - Lo sé zorrita-

_Comienza a subir sus manos, hasta llegar a mi ropa interior, roza mis bragas, y empieza a acariciar_ Sakura: – Sai … ah … - _empiezo a notar calor, me encantan sus caricias…_

Sai: -jeje te gusta,eh?-

Sakura: -sabes que si_- le beso, y empiezo a acariciar su entrepierna que esta muy dura._

Sai: - Venga, sabes a que he venido-_sonríe, que prepotente que es, y como me gusta eso de él, tendré que darme prisa, no quiero saber que pasaría si mi padre entrara ahora. Me pongo de rodillas en el suelo, entre sus piernas, empiezo a desabrochar su pantalón._

Sai: - me encanta verte así, lo sabes,¿no?- _empieza a tocar mis pechos, y apretarlos_ –cada día son más grandes, demasiado para una niña de 14 como tú.-

_Ya estoy lamiendo su miembro, miro su cara de satisfacción. Le doy pequeños besitos en la punta, y empiezo a chuparla._

Sai: -ah .. ah… zorrita.. ah eres la mejor- _levanto la mirada, ahí esta, esta empezando a sudar ,cada vez gime más. Se termina en mi boca, me lo trago. Me limpio la boca con mi camisón, y me levanto._

Sai: - Ha llamado tú padre, se ha ido con Marta. No va a llevarte, como dijo, lo siento_.- Sai me beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación._

_Otra vez mi padre me fallaba, detesto cuando hace eso. No puedo creer lo cerdo que es, me abandona por ir a follar con su puta. Mi sangre empieza a arder, por mis venas, ¡que cabrón! _

_Puto cerdo, ¡pues ahora se va a joder! Abro mi armario de un golpe seco, y saco un traje de baño, con o sin él me voy. Después de vestirme, voy a la habitación de mi padre. Que no se crea que esto le va Salir barato ¡ja! Abro una cómoda, rebusco entre la ropa y saco un cofre, debe de haber unos 3.000 € que mi padre guarda para urgencias, pues bien, esto es una urgencia. Salgo de la habitación, y bajo a la cocina, mi abuela esta ahí mirándome con cara lastimera. Que puta._

Sakura: Abu, me voy a la playa.

Abuela: tú padre, no va a venir a llevarte, debería habértelo dicho sai.

Sakura: voy yo sola

Abuela: hum no puedes ir sola, estás tonta, ¿o qué?

Sakura: pues llamaré a Ino – _acto seguido abro la puerta y salgo corriendo de casa, mi abuela es una puta cerda, que guarra. Me dirijo a la parada del autobús, ya he llamado a Ino, y nos encontraremos en la entrada a la playa. Llega a la parada, sólo hay un hombre, esperando. Debe tener unos 35 años. Me siento a su lado. Al cabo de unos minutos aparece el bus, y me introduzco en él. Al llegar a la playa veo a Ino hablando con un chico, me acerco a Ino._

Sakura: hola Ino

Ino: holaaaa Sakura, este chico tan guapo, que acabo de conocer me acaba de invitar a tomar el sol con él y su amigo, se llama Dozu.

Dozu: mmmm no nos importaría que tu vinieses

Sakura: genial, vamos- _Al llegar a donde estaba su amigo, deje la mochila con las cosas, el chico que había era bastante guapo, de unos 15 años._

Dozu: este es mi amigo, zaku, estas son sakura e Ino. Estaban muy solitas y me las he traido.

ZAku; encantado.

Sakura: lo mismo digo- empiezo a quitarme la falda, veo como esta mirando zaku, _me gusta, dejo la falda en el suelo y me quito la camiseta, me quedo en el bikini._

Zaku: quiero ir a bañarme, ¿vienes sakura?

Sakura: claro- _es mi oportunidad._

_Nos metimos al agua y empecé a salpicarle_

Sakura: el agua esta algo fría,¿ no crees?

Zaku: si..¿quieres que te caliente?- _se acercó a mi, y empezó a besarme. Le respondí. Quería algo más, lo de Sai, me había puesto a tono. Disimuladamente, me desabroché el sujetador del bikini, y dejé que cayera, me abracé a zaku, y le sonreí._

Zaku: diox… ah…-_empezó a lamerme los pechos_- no pensé que fueras tan lanzada…. Y menos aquí en la playa… delante de todos… pereces una estrecha a primera vista

Sakura: ja jaja si claro..- _me quite las bragas, y me quede desnuda dentro del agua, quería que me penetrara cuanto antes, estaba molesta y deseaba que me lo hiciera. Empecé a frotar su miembro, y le saqué el bañador a zaku_

Zaku: vas muy deprisa niña… pero no me importa me pone más cachondo- _Noto como mete su miembro dentro de mi, de golpe. Siento un poco de dolor, pero la excitación es muy fuerte. Noto como empieza a moverse. Muevo mis caderas al ritmo. Empiezo sentir el placer… y no puedo evitar gemir fuerte, zaku esta mirándome, sigue lamiendo._

Zaku: jeje ahhhhh… que estrechaaaaaa ahhhh … no me creo la suerte que he tenido hoy..ahhhhhh. dioxxxxxxxx. Ahhhhhh

Sakura: siiiiiiiiiiiiii aaaaaaaaahhhhhh no puedo más correte!!

_Empecé a notar como se corría, una sensación nueva me invade, hemos acabado, ha sido muy deprisa y estoy confundida, no esperaba que fuesen asi las relaciones, pero me ha gustado, me siento madura, una mujer. Miro a zaku, esta sonriendo._

Sakura: ha estado genial

ZAku: j aja dimelo a mi, quien me iba a decir que iba a mojar, si me tuvieron que obligar a salir de casa casi…. Anda vámonos-

Sakura: voy a quedarme un rato más aquí. Ve saliendo- _Veo como sale del agua, y se aleja hasta hacerse un punto en la playa. A escasos metros hay un hombre, me mira fijamente, debe de haberme visto. Busco mi bikini, por el agua, y lo encuentro flotando a pocos metros, me lo pongo y me dirijo a donde el resto.Al llegar veo a Ino besándose con Dozu._

Ino: ah sakura, debemos irnos, se ha hecho tarde y quería ir a comprar algo.

Sakura: esta bien

_Terminamos de recoger todo, yo me vestí, y me despedí de Zaku. Cuando llegamos a la parada de bus. Miré a Ino, estaba embobada._

Sakura: ¿qué tal con el chico?

Ino: genial, vamos a quedar el sábado, está muy bueno, ¿ y tú? El chico venía muy animado…

Sakura: -normal, ha mojado- dije sonriente.

Ino:- ¿qué?

Sakura: - estás hablando con una mujer, ya no soy virgen, lo hicimos en el agua- dije triunfante y levantando la cabeza.

Ino: - jajaja no me lo puedo creer, que fuerte, que genial, ¡¡y yo poniéndome contenta por salir el sábado con un chico y tú eres una mujer!!

Sakura: si, y una mujer con 3.000 €

_Después de una hora llegamos a un centro comercial. Estaba enfrente de una zapatería._

Sakura: quiero esos zapatos, son de mujer, altos , elegantes y sexys.

Ino: Son algo caros, además ¿qué van a decir tus padres? Tú abuela se va a enfadar mucho…

Sakura: ja! Es mi dinero, si no querían esto que hubiera venido alguno conmigo… y no sólo eso voy a comprarme ropa, ahora que soy una mujer de verdad, debo vestirme como tal, ya no soy una niña. A partir de ahora, mi vida es distinta.

_Había hecho muchas comprar en el centro comercial, y me apetecía ir a un bar a tomar algo, pero las copas se pasaron._

Sakura: ino, cari, te quiero chula, que mira que puta que eres, que eres rubia putilla mia.

Ino. So, zorra, tú te has follado a un chico hoy, jejejeje

_Estábamos en un bar del centro, todo el mundo nos miraba, y yo me sentía divina, pronto empecé a besar a Ino, y a meterla mano._

Sakura: ahhh ahh.. bonitas tetas cielo ahh..

Ino: ah cari…

_Se me acurre una idea brillante, soy una estrella y las estrellas estamos por encima de todo._

_Me subo a una mesa, de plataforma estrecha. Y empiezo a bailar, las miradas se fijan en mi. _

Sakura: ¡¡soy la más guapa, que lo sepáis, mirad!!

_Empiezo a quitarme la fala y la camisa, me quedo en biquini, y muevo las caderas al son de la música_.

Sakura: ¡qué flipante! ¡¡ soy una mujer!!

_Ja, me quito el sujetador y me quedo en bragas, empiezo a sobarme la tetas, todo el mundo se queda impactado…_

_Después de eso no sé que ocurrió…. Mi mente se nubló. Abro, los ojos y me encuentro en una habitación que no es la mía. Me visto, cojo mis cosas y salgo de la habitación. Por el pasillo escucho una voz familiar, voy hasta la puerta de lo que parece una cocina y veo a un chico haciendo el desayuno, me recuerda a alguien pero no sé a quien. Salgo del piso y llamo a un taxi. Miro el reloj, son las 11 de la mañana, mi abuela me va a matar. La muy zorra. Llaga el taxi y me subo. Reviso mis bolsas, he perdido algunas, me faltan unos zapatos y bastante ropa.Llego a mi destino, me estoy bajando del taxi, cuando veo a sai, en la puerta de casa._

Sakura: sai, ¿que haces afuera?

Sai: je estaba preocupado, no me cogías el teléfono.

Sakura:- ah! No sé dondé está, tal vez está en alguna bolsa…- busco rápidamente entre las cosas, pero sai me detiene.

Sai:- me alegro que estés bien, es mejor que entres ahora en casa, me tengo que ir, he quedado, … a por cierto, la madre de Ino ha llamado, no sé que ha pasado.

Sakura:- está bien.- recojo las bolsas y entro en casa, veo a mi abuela , sentada en el sofá.

Abuela:¿qué haces? ¿ y esas bolsas? ¿estabas en la calle?

Sakura: ¿qué te importa?

Abuela:- son muchas bolsas… ¿ de dónde has sacado el dinero?, ¿cómo te ha dado tiempo de comprar esto en la mañana?

Sakura:-ahorros, y algunas podemos andar, vieja

Abuela:- que pintas llevas, de puta…. Mirate parece que acabas de revolcarte por ahí… ¿acaso no has dormido en casa?

Sakura: ¿ahora te das cuenta?

Abuela: … ¿dónde has estado? Has robado eso, dimelo.

Sakura: -quítate de ahí, no te importa donde he estado- salgo corriendo dirección a mi habitación, subo los escalones, y entro en mi habitación. Dejo las cosas en mi cama y llamo a Ino. Nadie me contesta.Me tiro en la cama y me quedo dormida.

Sai. ¡¡Sakura!!, dio xsakura es importante despiértate

Noto un balance, alguien me esta moviendo… me cuesta.. pero abro los ojos…

Sakura: ¿qué ocurre? ¿Sai? … dejame dormir…

Sai. Escúchame, es importante.

Sakura: ¿qué ocurre?

Sai: Son las 9 de la noche…

Sakura. ¿y? estoy cansada déjame dormir…

Sai: Ino no ha vuelto a casa.

Sakura. ¿qué? No puede ser asi…

Sai: su madre ha llamado. Salió de casa a las 3 de la tarde ayer. Par ir contigo. La policía está abajo, tienen que hablar contigo. Tienen que entrar a hablar contigo, ponte el pijama, iré a avisarles. Tranquila.

_Al cabo de unos minutos, después de que me vistiera, entraron a mi habitación dos hombres._

Gai: somos los agentes Gai y kakashi, hemos venido a por información,Tranquila. Sólo queremso saber algunas cosas, para poder encontrar a tu amiga.

Kakashi: dinos, ¿ viste a Ino ayer? ¿llegó a la cita? ¿ has hablado con ella hoy o ayer?

Sakura: yo… sí, la vi, llegó.

Gai: ¿qué hicisteis ayer?

Sakura: no.. no me acuerdo muy bien.. estoy confusa…

Kakashi: Ino puede estar en peligro, toda la información que puedas darnos será muy útil.

Sakura: yo… fui a la playa, ella estaba con un chico, nos invitó a ir con él y su amigo.

Gai: ¿y ese chico? Le conocíais de antes?

Sakura: no… le conoció en la playa ese día mientras me esperaba.

Gai; aja

Sakura: fui a bañarme con uno de con él otro. Y Ino se quedó sola con él.

Gai: ¿ te acuerdas de cómo se llamaban?

Sakura: si eran zaku y Dozu, no sé más de ellos, lo siento…

Gai: es muy importante lo que nos estás diciendo sakura, por favor sigue.

Sakura: al volver del agua, nos fuimos de compras al centro comercial La concha tiesa.

Gai: ¿con los chicos?¿ Paso algo con los chicos? ¿ os dijeron algo raro o extraño?

Sakura: no... Pero nos enrollamos con ellos.

KAkashi: aja y ¿después?

Sakura: fuimos a beber, estuvimos en un bar llamado el chivato. Bebimso de más… y no me acuerdo de nada, lo siento.

Gai: mmm eres muy joven para hacer eso, no deberías haberlo hecho, pero en fin, ¿qué es lo siguiente que recuerdas?

Sakura: desperté en casa... de un chico

GAi: ¿ de quién?

Sakura: no lo sé…

KAkashi: es muy importante, podría ayudarnos a encontrar a tú amiga,¿ cómo era?

Sakura: no lo sé… estaba medio dormida, y salí rápido, no quería que me viera, sólo se que era alto y tenía el pelo azulado como sai. Después me vine a casa.

Gai: esta bien... Intentaremos hacer todo lo posible si recuerdas algo avísanos.

_No sabían nada de ella. Hasta que un día, cuando habían pasado 5 días de su desaparición, volvió a casa._

2 AÑOS MÁS TARDE

Se ve a sakura haciendo un striptease, frente a la cam. Se quita el sujetador, y se queda en tanga.

De repente suena una alarma, se para, se pone una fina bata de seda, apaga la alarma, y se pone a escribir en el teclado.

Sakura: Se ha acabado el tiempo, si quieres ver más son otros 50 €.

Señor del chat: venga chica, que me falta poco, se buena… sigue…

Sakura: no, págame, y sigo.

Señor del chat: que puta, guarra, que cojones, niñata, sólo eres una puta.

Sakura: ¿te crees que lo haría sino fuera por la pasta?

_Putos cerdos, tengo que darme prisa, apagaré el ordenador y me vestiré. Sino puede que Itachi se vaya. Espero que le guste el regalo que le he hecho._

15 minutos después en una cafetería. Están Itachi y sakura bebiendo unos batidos.

Itachi. Uff hace que no bebía uno de estos, hace años, que ricos .

Sakura: Itachi, hoy … hacemos… 3 meses…

Itachi: lo sé

Sakura: te he hecho un presente… espero que te guste…

Sakura le da un paquete.

Itachi: gracias – abre el paquete, y es un collar en forma de corazón, con una I y una S entrelazadas.- es precioso

Sakura: Itachi, yo te amo, eres la persona más importante de mi vida, eres mi mundo, mi ilusión y mi meta. No sé que haría sin ti.

Sakura agacha la cabeza, mientras unos mechones del pelo se deslizan por su cuello. Itachi se acerca a ella y la abraza.

Itachi:- sabes que yo te quiero, eres lo más preciado que tengo. Me gusta mucho, gracias. He reservado en El Ambiente Dorado. Para ir a cenar hoy. Toma este es mi regalo-le pasa una cajita.

Sakura: gracias, cielo.- lo abre- dios es…un anillo... Precioso, gracias Itachi- le besa.


	2. NARUTO

Naruto no es mio, es de Kishimoto.Es su autor y sus personajes le pertenecen. este fic no tiene Аnimo de lucro.

SeЯorita: nos encontramos, en las oficinas Uzumaki Corporation .A nuestra derecha podemos observar las oficinas comunes, donde la mayorМa de nuestros empleados realiza su trabajo. Vamos a ver en las condiciones en las que trabajan. Tal vez maЯana, vosotros estИis ,trabajando aquМ. Uzumaki Corp crea cada aЯo unos 100.000 empleos. Sin ir mАs lejos hace tres meses, ha realizado la compra del edificio contiguo para crear nuevas oficinas, en la que se instalarАn, un nuevo laboratorio, una sala de conferencias, que serА la mАs grande de este paМs, en la cual se darАn cursos para el aprendizaje, respeto y dignidad desde el puesto de trabajo. Uzumaki Corp,colabora con la organizaciСn amigos por la igualdad, que lucha por los derechos de las personas asМ como de su dignidad como tal. Recibimos el premio Amigos por el derecho Humano, que otorga dicha OrganizaciСn este aЯo. Con este, ya son 5 aЯos consecutivos, que nos premian con semejante tМtulo. MaЯana, visitarА la empresa, el presidente australiano Marco poul. Para relacionarse con nuestros trabajadores, ahora que ya se han terminado las negociaciones con la empresa australiana, de nivel mundial farplaymon, que se encarga de la distribuciСn de nuestros productos por el resto del mundo. ©alguna pregunta?  
Chica 1 :© como puedo casarme con el heredero de uzumaki Corp?  
Chicos: jajjaja que puta XD SeЯorita: Ahora mismo, el heredero Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de yondaime Uzumaki, estА en una reuniСn con el director y propietario de Uchiha Corp, Itachi Uchiha y su hermano menos, y por lo tanto futuro heredero, sasuke Uchiha. Ambos herederos son demasiado jСvenes para casarse, pues sСlo tienen 14 aЯos.Itachi uchiha esta soltero, y dedica la mayor parte de su tiempo a la empresa familiar. DespuИs del terrible accidente de sus progenitores, en el cual fallecieron hace dos aЯos, este joven genio, se encarga de toda la administraciСn de la empresa. Su padre, necesitaba la colaboraciСn de 4 personas de confianza, para que le ayudaran en ese trabajo. Nadie duda de la tremenda capacidad de este joven empresario.  
Aparecen en la escena Dos chicos, uno mАs grande, los peli azules, y muy parecidos.seguidos de ellos, aparecen un hombre y un chico, ambos rubios. Son padre e hijo. Son los directores de las dos empresas mАs importantes del paМs. Y sus herederos. Ellos son Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, Yondaime y Naruto Uzumaki.  
Yondaime: Espero poder aclararte las dudas, en la prСxima reuniСn, Itachi, estoy realmente encantado de que puedas venir. AvisarИ a tu secretaria, esta semana.  
Itachi: avМsame a mМ directamente, ya no tengo secretaria, era una incompetente.  
Yondaime: no seas tan exigente┘. No todos somos unos genios Itachi. SСlo pido un poco de formalidad┘ por cierto.. ©QuiИnes son?  
Naruto: es un grupo de la universidad de empresariales. Cada aЯo viene a visitar la empresa. De ahМ nacen un montСn de empleados, cada aЯo mАs de un 59 de las vacantes las llenan ellos. Estas viendo a los futuros trabajadores de Uzumaki Corp.  
Sasuke: humm pareces mАs listo de lo que creМa, cuando has tirado ahМ dentro el cafИ a mi hermano, y has revuelto en un simple minuto todos los archivos, lleguИ a pensar que tenМas sМndrome de Down.  
Yondaime: lo siento, naruto es algo patoso u.u Naruto: ╛╛ lo siento ╛╛ don perfecto no me despeina ni el aire ╛╛ Itachi; jaja no te preocupes estos chicos, sasuke deberМa ser menos serio, tiene cara de tener hemorroides xDD Naruto: jajjaja Sasuke: ╛╛ imbИcil Yondaime : U Itachi: sasuke ©podrМas llevar a naruto a dar una vuelta?he escuchado que acaba de venir de Francia. ©me equivoco?  
Naruto. Es cierto, he vivido en Francia toda mi vida, estaba con mi madre, hace medio aЯo muriС, cuando terminИ el curso, vine. Hace dos semanas lleguИ aquМ, y aЗn no he pisado la calle. SСlo he estado en casa y aquМ┘ Sasuke: vamos.  
NotИ como su mano me agarraba, le mirИ a los ojos, ese sasuke era diabСlicamente sexy┘ queridos amigos, familiares, conocidos, compaЯeros┘ acabo de descubrir que soy gay┘. No puedo resistirme a ese cuerpo┘ y que soy uke┘.  
2 AяOS DESPUиS ║Tengo que llegar a clase! Si vuelvo a llegar tarde, Iruka-sensei no me dejarА hacer el examen. Y no puedo suspenderle, bajarМa demasiado mi nota media. Y debo seguir teniendo una de 9 para que me sigan dejando estudiar aquМ. Corre Naruto, corre, corre┘. Si suspenso y baja mi nota media, tendrИ que volver al Ouran, y no podrИ ver a Sasuke┘ necesito llegar al examen.  
Vemos a Naruto correr por las calles de una ciudad. Arrastra consigo una mochila. Pasa una carretera sin mirar. Ve un coche negro, demasiado rАpido, pestaЯea... vuelve a verle encima de Иl, no puede correr.  
Siento┘ Siento que vuelo┘ veo las nubes... el aire me guМa┘ donde estoy┘.quИ hago aquМ, y este lМquido rojo que me envuelve┘ ©quИ es? Necesito hacer algo... Pero no sИ que es┘ Mmm© quИ es eso?© Y esa luz? PestaЯeo┘ pero me sigue costando abrir los ojos. Cuando por fin me acostumbro logro ver a dos personas. No sИ quienes son, uno de ellos estА llorando. El otro se aproxima a mi, es muy atractivo, peli azul. No puedo evitar sonrojarme.  
Sasuke: naruto, eres un dobe, ©estАs bien? Debes de tener fiebre, estas rojo┘ Lo noto, noto su mano tocando mi piel, peo no es la frente lo que quiero que me toques┘ ahh.. eso me pone mАs nervioso aЗn ┘┘ Naruto: ©quiИnes sois? Veo que el chico se me queda mirando de forma extraЯa┘.©quИ pasa?.. De repente sСlo veo oscuridad┘ ©quИ me pasa?... No veo nada... ©DСnde estoy?.. Quiero gritar... pero no sale nada de mi boca┘ veo una luz... en la lejanМa┘ no sИ que pasa, estoy asustado, la luz se acerca me recuerda a algo┘ no logro saber a que┘ ║║║Un coche!! Me va a atropellar┘ no puedo correr, ║quИ alguien me ayude!... ya no hay nada... el coche ha desaparecido┘ la luz sigue acercАndose┘veo a dos personas┘ veo al chico de antes┘ desnudo┘.estА con alguien┘ en una cama, no logro ver con quiИn┘ el chico gime┘ estАn┘ juntos┘ el peli azul le besa┘ se aparta┘ logro ver que el chico es rubio┘. Me mira... sonrМe┘. Grita de placer┘ sigo pensando que esto es una locura... Me duele la cabeza┘ que ocurre... la luz se desvanece otra vez en la oscuridad┘ siento que desvanezco┘ no... No... Puedo┘ Me molesta ese ruido┘ no me deja dormir┘ me duele la cabeza┘.escucho voces┘ alguien estА gritando┘ me suena esa voz... es una mujer┘ abro los ojos┘ no distingo muy bien a las dos figuras.. una se acerca..ah! le tengo encima┘ Tsunade: naruto┘ por fin que despiertas has asustado a tЗ padre┘estarАs contento ╛╛ Naruto :©na..naruto? ©me llamo naruto?  
Tusande: ©no sabes cСmo te llamas?©sabes quiИn soy?  
Naruto: no.. ©DeberМa saberlo?  
Tsunade. Si┘. ©No sabes quiИn es Иl?  
Miro hacМa la puerta, es el chico de antes, el chico peli azul... No puedo evitar recordar la escena que he soЯado y me sonrojo┘ Naruto: le he visto antes... tambiИn me llamС naruto... Y antes he soЯado que se estaba acostando con un chico rubio┘.  
Noto como el chico peli azul me mira con odio, noto cierto rubor en sus mejillas, me pulveriza con la mirada┘ aparto la mМa, no puedo soportar esa mirada┘ Tsunade. Y dime naruto┘ ese chico rubio┘. Con el que se acostaba sasuke... ©TenМa unas marcas en la cara? ©CСmo bigotes?  
Naruto: obaa-chan es usted muy lista... si!  
©Por quИ sonrМe?, esta seЯora es muy rara, no parece que la sorprenda lo que he dicho┘. Que raro. El chico peli azul me mira extraЯo┘ sus ojos estАn clavados en mi┘ Obaa-chan ha dicho que se llama sasuke,©no?  
Tsunade: sasuke, parece que naruto ha perdido la memoria, tal vez deberМas reproducirle su sueЯo XDD Sasuke: pervertida Tsunade: los dejo solos, tengo que ir a buscar a tu padre, ese hijo mМo debe estar lloriqueando como una nenaza por todo el hospital ╛╛ Esta seЯora, es muy joven, para ser la madre del seЯor de antes, espera.. ha dicho que ese era mi padre?.. Madre de mi padre.. es mi abuela? Se acerca a mМ la seЯora, me besa en la frente y se va, cerrando consigo la puerta. El chico atractivo.. EstА mirАndome.. no aparta la vista de mi.  
Naruto: ©te llamas sasuke?  
Sasuke: si Naruto: © de quИ me conoces?  
Sasuke: nuestros padres son amigos Naruto: ©eres mi amigo?  
Sasuke:no Naruto: ©entonces? ©Un simple conocido?  
Sasuke: no Naruto :©quИ somos?  
Sasuke: ya lo viste en tu ⌠sueЯo■ Naruto:©quИ sueЯo?- veo como empieza a irritarse┘ Sasuke: lo que le has contado a tsunade┘ Naruto: ©quИ?.. ahhhhh┘ diox- me sonrojo a una velocidad increМble, Иl sonrМe.  
Sasuke: si┘ somos pareja, bueno amigos de cama por decirlo de alguna manera, hace tiempo salМamos, lo dejamos por nuestros problemas familiares. Hace apenas un aЯo empezamos a acostarnos sin compromiso┘ No puedo evitar sonrojarme..иl me mira, siento un calor en el cuerpo.. no sИ que me pasa, este chico me gusta, lo sИ.Se acerca a mi, se sienta en la cama, a mi lado, se acerca, noto su respiraciСn en mi cara, esta tan cerca, noto sus labios rozando con los mМos, su aliento┘ me estА volviendo loco, noto su lengua, que pide permiso, la dejo entrar, noto su humedad, la sensaciСn es tan placentera┘.  
Sasuke: naruto.. Yo te amo.. Me has dado un susto tan grande... PensИ que te perdМa, me he replanteado las cosas, creo que mejor┘ Noto como me vuelvo a desvanecer, la sensaciСn tan sensual que he revivido se escapa por mi boca, quiero llamar a Sasuke┘ pero no puedo┘ no tengo fuerzas, noto como mi cuerpo cae, en el abismo, sin profundidad, sin dimensiones, sin forma definida┘ Otra vez una luz┘ se acerca┘ no quiero ver nada┘ quiero estar con sasuke┘ la luz me invade.. esto es nuevo┘ no puedo abrir los ojos┘ la luz me deslumbra┘ poco a poco┘ vuelve la oscuridad┘. Abro los ojos y me descubro en una habitaciСn. Estoy sentado sobre sasuke ambos en una cama ,escucho como le grito a sasuke, le llamo cerdo, pervertido, imbИcil, mentiroso┘ Иl me coge de las manos, me atrae hacia Иl, me besa, me abraza y me lo dice.. me dice que me quiere.. y se pone a llorar.. Siento dolor en el pecho.. Yo tambiИn quiero llorar.. la imagen vuelve a desaparecer.. vuelve el dolor de cabeza┘siento que desvanezco┘.

Escucho una voz.. he vuelto a quedarme dormido┘ esta vez es de un hombre┘. Logro levantar la cabeza y divisarle. Es mi padre segЗn lo que dijo la vieja┘ me abraza. No sИ como debo reaccionar.  
Naruto: hola┘ y ©sasuke? ©dСnde estА?  
Yondaime: narutooooooo que bien que estИs bien, pero , me duele que no reconozcas a nadie┘ te han dado el alta┘ creo que deberМas ir de fiesta con tus amigos, te harА bien.  
Hemos cambiado de escenario, queridas lectoras nos encontramos en un mundo influenciado por sustancias psicotrСpicas, modelos, mЗsica y sociedad. Estamos en una discoteca. Apaguen el reproductor, la mЗsica estА tan alta que no podemos escuchar las voces de nuestros compaЯeros. Las luces, intermitentes, dan dolor de cabeza, los distintos olores, revuelven a cualquiera, y los 30 Euros que hemos pagado por estar en esta fiesta privada, sСlo estarАn bien gastados si vemos algo de yaoi, asМ que acompАЯenme a uno de los servicios, que se encuentran ocultados para el pЗblico┘ Siguiendo las lМneas de fluorescentes que hay por el suelo, llegamos a un pasillo, que nos conduce a unas escaleras, ║vamos a bajarlas! ║Cuidado chicas, no os tropecИis! Hemos llegado una sala, la mЗsica, suena de fondo, los ruidos principales que escuchamos son los jadeos provenientes de detrАs de una puerta. Chicas creo que hay gente ahМ dentro intimando, deberМamos irnos┘ YaoМsta 1 : Nooooooooooooooo mis 30 Eurooosssssss YaoМsta 2: quiero saber quienes son TT-TT YaoМsta 3: ║veamos que hay dentro de la puerta nЗmero 1!- abre la puerta- oh.. gente fornicando┘ YaoМsta 1: dejame verrrr TTTT YaoМsta 2: ©QuiИnes son?  
YaoМsta 3: dioxxxxx ╛ disculpen las molestias, sistema operativo yaoi reiniciando, causa de la saturaciСn: exceso de yaoi.  
Sigamos, nuestra querida compaЯera YaoМsta 3 podrА seguir acompaЯАndonos por el paseo, en cuanto termine de ejecutar su programa operativo. Vislumbramos entre las sombras a dos jСvenes. Ya han aparecido anteriormente, les distinguirИis por sus marcas zorrunas y su temblante juvenil made in Uchiha.  
Naruto estА abrazado a sasuke, apoyado entre su amante y la pared, con las piernas en la cintura de sasuke, jadea como si su vida dependiera de ello. Un grito de satisfacciСn nos hace reaccionar.  
Naruto: sas.. uke┘ ah ┘ ahhh Sasuke: naruto┘ ahh ahhh voy a terminar ya┘ Naruto: ahh ahh siii cuando.. qui .. i ..era..s Sasuke:ahhhhh Naruto: ah ah √ suspirando- ah.. no recuerdo ninguna relaciСn pero esta ha sido la mejor┘ Sasuke : jeje naruto ,©sigues sin recordar nada?  
Naruto: sСlo he recordado un par de cosas 


End file.
